What We Forgot Throught Our Sufferings
by Wattail Dragon
Summary: Miriam was saved by a handsome man and his kid brother from a group of bandits but what she doesn't know is that they are the most wealthy people in Japan! Seto has been having a ton of nightmares and Mokuba seems to get along with Miriam. Will Seto be able to be the person he used to be instead of the guy with the cold remarks and his untrusting nature? SKxOC
1. I walk alone

**Well hello there guys! This is my first story on this account because I forgot my password for my other account. But I would admit that this is my first yugioh fanfiction that has been published here. I hope you enjoy! ^_^ Oh and I do not own yugioh or the characters except for the character of Miriam.**

 **I Walk Alone #1**

 **(Miriam's P.O.V)**

You were walking down the streets of Domino City, Japan and you were thinking how you had run away from your father. You had saved enough money to leave Lawrence, Kansas but the problem was that you didn't have anymore money to stay anywhere nor to eat. You remembered that your older sister Mai Valentine was here in Domino City, so, you decided to find her since you didn't have anywhere else to go. You had just turned seventeen a few months ago. You had on a black puffy tutu with midium red triangles on the bottom to give it style. You wore a dark violet shirt underneath your blue-violet button up shirt. You had brown hair and brown eyes, you had fair skin and you always blushed, making it look like you had makeup. You were deep in thought when you heard a voice down the ally you were next to. "Hello cherry pie," the voice said. You turned around only to see two guys walking towards you. You were about to run away but someone caught you and took you towards the guys in the ally. "No! Get away!", you yelled. However, it was useless.

 **(Mokuba's P.O.V)**

You and Seto were in the Kiba Corp limo on your way to school. You were admiring the scenery before you when all of a sudden you say a girl being thrown to the floor by a man and two others were watching. The guys looked like bandits and the girl looked about Seto's age. "Stop!", you yelled to your driver. The limo stopped. Your brother looked at you questioning your sudden outburst. " What is it, Mokuba?", your brother, Seto, asked you. "That girl is being attacked!", you told him as you pointed to the girl in the ally. You knew what could happen if no one helped her, you've seen it all in the news. You watched as Seto struggled to make a move. "Mokuba...we can't do-", he started but you cut him off. "Seto! Yes we can! We can save her!" "Fine, but you stay in the limo," he told you.

 **(Seto's P.O.V)**

You got out of the limo after you told Mokuba to stay inside for his own protection. You walked up to the men and they turned to look at you. You saw the girl being pinned down by a man on his thirties. The guy pulled out a knife on her throat and began whispering in her ear. "Hey, you! What are you doing here?", a guy approaching you said. He was young, about your age. "Yeah, Kaiba. This ain't yo turf," a guy with a busted lip said as he walked closer to you next to the one who previously spoke. "Let the girl go," you told them in a calm yet demanding voice as you gave them a long death glare. "I don't think so. You see Mr. Kaiba, a girl like this comes once a week", the guy pinning down the girl said with a grin.

 **(Miriam's P.O.V)**

"I don't think so. You see Mr. Kaiba, a girl like this comes once a week", the guy on top of you said. You began to feel tears falling from your eyes as you remembered all the cruel things that have happened to you. " No! Stop! Get of me!", you pleaded but you stopped when you felt the cold knife touch your skin deeper. "All of you get one more chance...let her go or... I'll be forced to take action," the guy trying to save you said.

 **(Seto's P.O.V)**

You didn't want to but they left you no choice, you pulled out a gun that was inside your back pocket and pointed it at the two guys before you. It didn't take long for them to hold their hands up to surrender and run with their tails behind their legs. You then pointed the gun to the guy on top of the girl as you approached him. You didn't like weapons but you had one for defense. "Wow, man! Chill. Alright, you can have your slave. But next time she won't be so lucky," the sad excuse for a man said as he put his knife away and walked of to the direction the others went. You put your gun away and you finally saw the girl, she looked so familiar to you, but you have never seen her in your life.

 **(Miriam's P.O.V)**

You were shocked at what just happened. You looked at your clothes and saw that they had dirt. "Oh, no! My clothes! My dad will get mad. Really, really mad, I have to clean it or else-," you stopped as you remembered that you had ran away and he couldn't harm you. You thennoticed that you haven't stopped crying, that's when you realized that the guy who saved you was still looking at you intently. You took in his handsome facial features. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and a white trench coat. A little boy with raven hair and brown eyes started running to you. "Are you okay?", he asked worried. "I-I am now...thanks to him," you said motioning to the man who saved your life. "Mokuba is the one you should thank. I couldn't care less," the guy responded in a cold tone. You didn't know why he was being rude, he made you uncomfortable with what he said so you decided to ignore him. " Mokuba?", you asked confused. "Yeah, I'm Mokuba. This is my brother Seto," the raven haired boy said. "Oh. In that case...thank you, Mokuba," you said bowing your head after you thanked him. "Do you need a ride?", Mokuba asked. "Mokuba!", Seto scolded him. You thought about it but you then realized that you didn't have anywhere to go, so, them giving you a lift was no use. "Mokuba...I cannot accept your offer but thank you for suggesting it," you said honestly. "Are you sure?", he said making sure I wouldn't change my mind later. "Its fine. Don't worry bout me kiddo. Besides it looks like you and your brother have somewhere to be," you said.


	2. A promise to remember

**Welcome to another chapter of this yugioh fanfiction. Now I know that so far chapter one is well...not that great put I'm proceeding carefully. Please feel free to write a review or two. I want to hear everyones opinions. Hope you enjoy!**

 **A promise to remember #2**

 **(Miriam's P.O.V)**

The handsome guy started to walk away to a limo. _'_ _These guys must be rich since the clothes the guy who saved me is wearing is expensive and they have a limo!,'_ you thought. "Mokuba, let's go," the handsome guy said, then the kid ran to him. You walked out of the ally and watched them get in the limo as you started to walk along the sidewalk. Mokuba rolled down the window and you turned to him. "What is your name?," he asked with a smile. "My name is Miriam," you told him with a smile of your own. "I hope to see you again, Miriam," Mokuba stated and was about to roll the window up until you stopped him dead in his tracks as you yelled "wait." You ran to the open window from the limo and started to speak. "Mokuba, I want you to hold something for me," you told him as he looked at you confused. You took of your small skull with a red heart (next to it) necklace and put it on his palm. "Why?," he asked you still confused. "You said you wanted to see me again, right?," you asked then he nodded. "Well, if you keep it safe for me until we meet again-that will most likely guarantee that we will see each other again. I don't have that many people in my life, Mokuba, and...if you keep it safe for me, maybe, just maybe, I will be okay on my own," you said a little depressed and saying every word as if it were your last. "Alright! I promise I will keep it safe, Miriam," Mokuba said enthusiastically. "Than you," you simply said as you walked away from the limo and then it sped off.

 **(Mokuba's P.O.V)**

"Uh, Seto? What was that about?," you asked. You looked at your brother and he seemed to be deep in thought. He came back to reality when he noticed that you had gotten quiet. "Did you say something?," he asked. "Uh, yeah. Why did Miriam give me the necklace?," you asked unable to have read the girl but with what your brother said next made you think that he could read anyone like the back of his hand. "She needed a reason to live. You keeping the necklace safe was a way for her to stay alive, to look forward into the future . A goal to keep her going." When your brother said that, you tightened your grip on the necklace. If you had a chance to keep her alive, you'd do anything to save her and anyone else in a similar situation. Seto just looked at you amused. "Why do you even bother, Mokuba?," he asked you a little annoyed. "Seto! That girl was so nice! She obviously didn't know who we were and she was still kind, especially to me. She wasn't trying to impress you and she- by the way she looked and from what you told me - she is desperate for someone to be there for her!," you said scolding your own big brother for the first time.

 **(Seto's P.O.V)**

You were taken back by Mokuba's behavior and the way he stood up for her. He never did that to anyone, not even to Yugi or his friends (the geeksquad.) You let out a sigh, he was right...this girl was too nice and she even ignored you...wich made you a little jealous of Mokuba. She was almost killed or worse raped. There was something familiar about her and you hated that you felt like she knew what you have gone through.

 **After school**

Your driver hadn't arrived yet but most of the people in the school left sometime ago for a group gathering but you couldn't get the girl from this morning off your mind. She looked familiar. As you got out of the school you saw Mai Valentine, one of Yugi's friends and a duelest, talking to the girl you and Mokuba met this morning.

 **(Miriam's P.O.V)**

You were walking by Domino High School, then you saw none other than your sister. "Mai?," you called out. She turned around and ran to hug you. "Miriam? Is it really you?," Mai asked amazed to find you here. "Yes! I've been looking everywhere for you! I haven't seen you in two years!," you said happily. "Come on! I want you to meet my friends," Mai said as she took your hand and led you to the entrence of the school near a group of people. "Hey, guys!," Mai said to the group. "Hey," a guy with tri colored hair replied. "Who dis, Mai," a guy with a Brooklyn accent asked. "This is my sister. Miriam Valentine. Miriam, this is Yugi Motou (the guy with the tri colored hair) and the blonde one is Joey Wheeler, the other guy is Tristan Taylor, and the only other girl besides us is Tea Gardner," Mai introduced. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you but I need to talk to my sister alone for a while," you said nicely. "Excuse us," Mai said to the group as both of you went to the exit but stoped a few feet away. "What is it?," Mai asked you. "I ran away, I gathered all my money and ran away from him," you said nervously. "It was about time, sweetheart," Mai said hugging you. "But I don't have anymore money...and I don't have anywhere to stay-" Mai interrupted you from saying anything else," Say no more, stay with me, I've been waiting to see you again, baby doll." You smiled at your sister as she finally let go of you from the long lasting hug. "You mean it?," you asked still smiling. "Of course! What type of sister would I be if I let my sister roam alone in the streets?," Mai retorted. You laughed and that's when you noticed that in the background, the guy from this morning was looking at you and he might have been hearing your conversation too. Both of you locked eyes for a brief moment until your sister started talking to you again.

 **(Seto's P.O.V)**

You heard their conversation since you were standing a couple of feet nearby. You were leaning against a tree. _'So Miriam is Mai's sister? That would explain why she seemed so familiar since they do look alike to some degree. But it feels like I've met her before,'_ you were deeply into this thought when you noticed that you had been staring at Miriam and she was now staring at you. You didn't feel uncomfortable at all, it came-dear you say it- normal. You then saw her look at Mai and was now talking to her. You wanted to talk to Miriam for some reason but seeing your limo park in front of the school made you neglect that idea. You then walked towards your limo but not before giving the girl another glance.


	3. What I Keep To Myself

**Guys I know that the past chapters haven't been that good and I finally had enough time to do a good chapter but it got erased because of the damn computer that shut down for no reason. So, I got most of what I remember from the chapter and I'm doing it on my phone. :( But enjoy. I'm building up my character and this chapter will be better than the others, I promise.**

 **(Miriam's P.O.V)**

I was walking with Mai and her group of friends and I couldn't help but think 'that used to be me, I used to be happy.' I was now a burden to Mai, that's all I ever will be a burden. Yes, I act happy and everything but I can't keep it up anymore. The gang had left, so, Mai and I walked to her apartment. Mai seemed to be deep in thought. When I entered the room, I sat down on the bed and took my black backpack off, that I forgot I had. I took out a green voodoo-looking-doll. Mai had given me the doll when I was little, I named it Deshman.

"You still have that thing?," Mai asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," I replied with a smile, I looked up at Mai and she seemed upset.

"What did he do to you?," she asked.

I stiffed at her question and tried to dodge it with one of my own,"Do you work?"

"Is it that bad that you won't even talk about it?"

"It's in the past," I said nonchalantly.

Mai looked guilty. "It's all my fault! I shouldn't have left you alone!" Tears started pouring from her eyes.

"Dont say that. I chose to stay. It's not your fault." I got up from the bed in order to hug her. I wrapped my arms around her back and told her, "Mai, it's okay. We are safe. We escaped." I hugged her tighter when her crying increased.

"You were always stronger than me," she said as she continued to sob.

****Dream***

 _I was in a closet. It was dark and I was terrified of the man that was looking for me. I was tired of the bruises and the pain, tired of being hit everyday and hoping that he would change. I knew that he would find me, he always does. The closet door opened to reveal a man in his late thirties. He was drunk like always. The smell of alcohol filled my nose._

 _"I found you, you worthless brat!," he yelled as he took a strong grip on my hair and pulled on it so I would get up, he then flung me to the bed. He pinned my hands above my head with both of his hands. "You let her get away! You made my only daughter-my own flesh and blood-go away!," he yelled in my face. I wished someone would save me but I knew no one would. I had to be strong and show him no weakness. I looked at him straight in the eyes as tears fell from mine. He held my hands with one of his and used the other one to punch me in the face. "You killed my wife! You let my daughter get away! I knew that we shouldn't have adopted you!," he yelled as he started to punch my stomach next. I had to be strong and look at him in the eyes because when he's sober, he'll remember the pain in my eyes. I will become his nightmare. In that moment I knew that I wouldn't let anyone else-not even a man-lay a finger on me._

****Dream over****

I woke up with my breathing accelerated. That memory happened when Mai ran away two years ago.I turned around to see that Mai was still asleep next to me, I got out of bed knowing perfectly well that I wouldn't be able to sleep after that memory. I walked up to the glass door to stare at the balcony. I could see the moon, it was so beautiful and romantic. I quickly brushed those thoughts out of my mind because I knew that after what my father did to me, I was terrified of getting hurt by a man. I walked to the living room and turned the T.V on. The guy who rescued me, Seto Kaiba, was talking on the news. I pulled out my phone and searched his name on Google. It said that he owned and was the C.E.O of KaibaCorp, he was 18, he had a younger brother named Mokuba(the kid I met.) I kept reading until something caught my eye.

"No way...they were adopted?," I whispered to myself in disbelief.

Mai had woken up and headed to Domino High to see if I could get transferred there. I headed to Starbucks and bought a vanilla mocha, as I stepped out of the store Sober by P!NK started to play. I answered my phone with a hello.

"Yeah-hey. Listen... I bought you the uniforms and school supplies already. They said you start school today," Mai informed.

"Ugh, why not tomorrow?"

"Get your butt over here," Mai ordered.

"Fine," I answered with a defeated tone and hung up. I ran to the school as I drank my coffee. I probably looked retarded as I ran while drinking my coffee but I didn't really care.

When I entered the school, I grabbed the supplies Mai bought me and she put the uniforms on her locker except for one. She handed me the uniform so I could change into it in the bathroom. When I came out I quickly got to my class one second before the bell rung. 'Holly smokes! That was close!,' I thought. Although technically I should be in my seat, so I was still tardy. I handed my teacher, Mrs. Young, my excuse of being tardy. She told me to sit next to(take a guess) Seto Kaiba. I walked to the back of the class and took a seat next to him. He was about two feet away, in a corner, next to a window. He had a computer out and didn't even notice I sat by him. The teacher introduced me to the class and I just looked at all the faces and saw Tea, one of Mai's friends. I gave Tea a small smile and listened to the teacher talk.


	4. Problems

**For now on it's going to be in Miriam's P.O.V unless I say otherwise.**

I walked in the school and made my way to my locker. It's been a month since I've been in this school and it was October. I didn't have many friends, only Yugi and the gang but those were Mai's friends. I have straight A's and I even got a job selling art in school. I'm not sure if it's legal though. Most of my costumers are Kaiba's fans so, I have to draw Kaiba at least six times a day. It's boring but I charge 25 bucks each. Everything was going smooth untill...I pissed some CEO off.

I walked into the classroom and started drawing a character from some anime show. I was shading it in when I noticed a shadow blocking my light. 'Stupid fangirls,' I thought.

"May I help you?," I asked without looking up.

"Are you the one selling drawings of me?," a calm, deep voice asked.

'Fuck. I'm sooo dead!' I was panicking. This guy was Seto Kaiba. I didn't even look up. 'Think of something.' "Uh...no?," I said as I looked at him. He was pissed.

"You know that that is against the rules, right?," he threatened.

"I wasn't selling them...I was giving them away but they decided to give me money for my hard work," I finally got the courage to say.

"Dont be a smart ass, it doesn't suit you. Now, I suggest you stop before I sue you." He then walked to his desk. 'What is he? Mother Goose?'

I always do something to piss him off. My loud laughs and voice, my fidgeting, my anxiety, everything I do pisses him off. I am always the nice one that gets bullied or the one that blends in the background but Kaiba is making me into a loud, obnoxious, sarcastic, smart ass and I've noticed that I only act like that when I'm around him. There's really something wrong with me.

After school I decided to go to the park. I found Mokuba there. Mokuba still had my necklace, I told him to keep it. He was wearing a yellow jacket and a black shirt with blue jeans.

"Hey Moki!" I ran to him.

"Oh. Hey Miriam!," he said as he ran to hug me. I embraced him in a long warm hug. The wind was blowing my hair and chills ran down my back. I pulled away.

"Does Kaiba now that you are seeing me after school?," I asked.

"No. He doesn't like you, after all, you did draw him and sold the drawings to fan girls," Mokuba scolded.

"Hey! I needed the money and I was making the girls happy. So technically I was helping for a good cause," I said as a matter of factly.

"I never seen my brother so...mad at someone. You sure are the first." Mokuba ran to the swings as I ran after him.

"I don't know why he doesn't like me. I'm nice and I respected him the first days I was here...I even thought we'd become friends but...it seems like he is finding flaws about me so we won't become friends."

Mokuba heard my tone of voice and he looked up at me,"Do you like Seto?" His face seemed torn between hopeful and upset. I sat on the swing next to him. 'Did I like him? To some degree. Did you find him attractive? Absolutely. Did he like you? No. Is there ever going to be something beetween the two of you? Hell no!'

I started swinging back and forth trying to touch the sky. I finally decided to answer., "Maybe...but it's not like he will ever like me back. Besides... I never had a guy even remotely intrested in me because of who I am. Kaiba is someone who expects the best and I'm not it. Dont tell him, ok, Mokuba?" My swing started to slow down and Mokuba was just sitting in his. I don't know why but Mokuba seemed...hurt?

"Mokuba? Are you alright?," I asked. 'Is he crying?,' I asked myself. Mokuba lifted his head and forced a smile. "Y-yeah. It's just...you're so...nice and since I met you, you became my best friend and slowly like a sister to me. You are always there for me and I don't doubt that I am your best friend too...I just wish Seto wasn't so distant sometimes."

I got up from my swing and kneeled in front of him, I placed my index finger to remove a stray tear from his left eye. As I removed my finger from his face I said, "Mokuba, I know that your brother can be...difficult most of the time but from what I heard you say about him, he cares about you."

"He always has nightmares at night, he hardly eats or sleeps, he doesn't have enough time for me," Mokuba said with tears dripping from his face. 'The poor kid must have been keeping those feelings inside.'

"Well you got me kiddo. I mean, im no Seto Kaiba but you will always have me and I'll always be there for you. Have you tried telling him how you feel?", I asked.

"Yes but he says he is doing it for the both of us and that a company doesn't run itself." Mokuba was getting more and more upset by the second. I never took care of younger kids so, I didn't know what to do.

"Lets eat! That will make you feel better. C'mon, we can just eat a burger and get ice cream!," I practically yelled in excitement as I pulled Mokuba to a restaurant in the opposite direction.

When we sat on a table, I couldn't help but think if i was going to have kids, how will I know what to do? I was an orphan and my adoptive father would beat me. I always had to look after myself. With Mokuba, I'm sort of teaching myself how a parent should be, but even then I'm more like a sister...maybe I shouldn't have kids. I never liked kids except for Mokuba, I don't really see him as a kid, he is more intelligent than most and really understanding. I told Mokuba about what happened to me...since he is my only friend and he's like a brother to me.

As soon as we finished our burger, Mokuba's phone started to ring. Mokuba answered, " Hi, Seto!" I was completely in a diffrent world until Mokuba started to get upset. "I'm with a friend, I told you a few weeks ago that I was hanging out with my friends. It's not my fault you didn't listen," Mokuba said. "Fine. I'm eating in a restaurant...ok...bye."

"What was that about?," I asked.

"Seto was mad that I wasn't home. He forgot I told him that I was going to the park. He told me that he is coming to pick me up and that we need to talk" Mokuba had his arms crossed over his chest and he was obviously throwing a fit. "Both of you are like an old married couple," I joked. Mokuba gave me a soft smile. "Mokuba, please talk to him calmly, ok? I dont want both of you to get into a fight."

I was starring out the window as I talked to Mokuba until I noticed something white entering the restaurant. It was Kaiba with his white trench coat. 'He's going to hate me more,' I thought. "M-M-Mokuba?," I stuttered. "What is it?," he asked and turned to where I was looking at.

Mokuba hid underneath the table as I covered my forehead with my palm while I looked down at the plate. I peeked through my fingers to see Kaiba looking for Mokuba. "Did you tell him you were here?," I half whispered and half yelled. "No, he must have activated my phone's GPS," Mokuba said underneath the table. I heard someone approaching the table and then they stopped.

"Mokuba! What are you doing!," Kaiba demanded. 'Oh, boy. Dont look up, don't look at him,' I kept telling myself.

Mokuba got out of the table and just smiled at Kaiba. "Nothing," he said still smiling. Kaiba then looked at me, trying to decipher wether he knew me or not. "Miriam?," Kaiba asked.

I took my hand away from my face and looked at him, he was less than happy. "Hi?..."

" What are you doing with my brother?," he said menacingly. 'He's gonna kill me.'

"She's my best friend, Seto," Mokuba said. Kaiba was glaring at me and I started to have an anxiety attack.

"Seto, she has anxiety, you glaring at her is not helping!," Mokuba information. I looked around, there was a lot of people. The noises got louder and Kaiba made me panic even more.

"I can't do this!," I said as I pushed Kaiba to get out of the crowded place.

I waited outside the building, leaning against the wall. I was breathing like if I was running. I took several deep breaths. Once I was calm again, I saw Mokuba and Kaiba walk out of the restaurant.

"Mokuba, get in the car," Kaiba ordered. Mokuba waved goodbye and so did I. Kaiba however, walked towards me.

Before he could talk, I started talking, " I know you hate me and I haven't exactly been very kind lately but your brother is my best friend. I know that it's hard for you to believe but I don't want to stop talking to him. He tells me how he feels, emotions that he keeps inside and I do the same, I'm begging you to let me keep talking to him." I felt so defeated. For the first time I showed Seto Kaiba how weak I am. At first I thought I saw him in shock but then he masked his emotions.

"I was going to thank you for keeping my brother company. He hasn't been very stable lately," he said then turned around to walk off. He stoped and looked over his shoulder, "I don't hate you." I stood in shock as he walked away.

Mai was working late so, I was alone in the apartment. I kept thinking about Kaiba. I thought he hated me for sure, I always annoyed him. Ugh he was difficult to read. I thought about the day we met...he was exactly like he is now only that now he treats me like he does to Joey but still differently. To Joey he makes cold remarks to him just so he can get kicks out of it but to me...it's like he means it. We both get angry at each other for no reason. 'Why am I over thinking this. It's not like he likes me.' I layed on my bed and closed my eyes, ready to go to sleep.

****DREAM****

 _His eyes were blue, it was like staring into an ocean and getting lost in it. His hair was a chestnut color. His skin was tan and he was next to me. I touched his face. My fingers traced the outline of his jaw, I explored his body structure, my fingers moved as if to solve a cryptic message on his skin. 'How can this magnificent man exist? How can he love me? He is more important than me, yet here he is,' I thought to myself._

 _"Are you ever going to sleep? Or are you going to keep watching me sleep?," the man asked._

 _I was startled at first but then I smiled,"I can't fall asleep because if I do, it might all have been a dream." The man held me tight._

 _"I promise you that this isn't a dream, Kisara," the man assured me. 'Wait, Kisara? What kind of dream is this? I'm Miriam! '_

 _'Now that I think about it, the man looks like Kaiba! Except for the tanned skin.' I close my eyes as I felt sleep engulf me._

****DREAM OVER*****

I quickly sat up as I woke up.' What the hell?! What kind of dream was that! Not only were me and Kaiba nude but my name was kisara. I need to stop reading those romantic novels. Ugh...stupid Kaiba. Could I be falling for you?'


End file.
